Pre- and post-immunization sera from children receiving OPV with or without simultaneous oral iodine supplementation were coded and tested for neutralizing antibody titers to each of the three types of poliovirus. The study convincingly demonstrated that simultaneous administration of oral iodine did not interfere with the immune response of infants to OPV and that the opportunity of childhood immunization visits can be used to prevent dietary hypothyroidism by oral administration of iodized oil. With the conclusion of the serological study and publication of the results in the peer-reviewed literature, this project has been completed. It is recommended that this listing be retained through FY 01 as a component of the study's archival record under management reporting and oversight requirements under GLP.